Fortune
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, sahabat sejak kecil. Hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat berjalan dengan baik sebelum seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Setelah kedatangannya, dengan cepat Sakura menyadari perasaan sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Tapi itu semua terlambat, sangat... terlambat./"Hinata dan Sasuke-kun? Kapan?"/"Baru siang tadi."/
1. Prologue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortune © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

Sakura terdiam, sejak tadi ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Itu dilakukan karena ia menyadari perubahan Sasuke semenjak murid baru tadi masuk ke kelas. Yah, Sasuke jadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun. Terbukti saat ini, Sasuke duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong yang tidak ditujukan ke mana pun.

Pagi itu kelas sepi, setidaknya itu semua terjadi setelah Nagato-sensei masuk ke kelas. Murid-murid spontan menatap gadis yang berjalan di belakang guru fisika mereka.

"_Ohayou, minna_! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." sapa dan jelas Nagato pada seisi kelas, para murid mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Pe-perkenalkan nama sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata!" ucap murid baru itu malu-malu.

"Baik, cukup untuk perkenalannya. Sekarang kamu boleh duduk, kamu duduk di bangku kosong di belakang Sakura." ucap Nagato sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang terletak paling belakang.

Setelah mendengar instruksi gurunya, Hinata berjalan menuju bangkunya. Semua pandangan siswa maupun siswi tertuju pada Hinata, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Lelaki beriris _onyx_ yang biasanya tak pernah peduli dengan lingkungannya kini mendadak perhatian.

"Hai, kenalkan aku Hinata." ucap Hinata ramah pada gadis bersurai merah jambu pada jam istirahat.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Hinata dengan senyum lebar. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Dan kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata pada lelaki berambut biru dongker mencuat yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke datar diiringi senyum tipis dan menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.

7 detik

Hinata lalu melepaskan tangannya setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua sempat melakukan kontak mata selama beberapa detik.

"Senang bisa mengenal kalian, kita bisa jadi teman 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan bersemu.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya!"

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Ya, setelah perkenalan singkat tadi Sasuke mendadak menjadi pendiam. Bahkan kini Sakura merasa diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan akan menemani Sakura belajar sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan. Tapi sekarang Sasuke malah hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hey!" tegur Sakura sembaris mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan lelaki berambut _raven _itu.

"Kau mengangetkanku, Sakura." sahut Sasuke spontan.

"Haha, dari tadi kau melamun terus, sih. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura diselingi tawa.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Sejenak Sakura berpikir, dia menimang-nimang segala kemungkinan yang memungkinkan Sasuke mendadak sering melamun. "Aku tahu, kau memikirkan Hinata 'kan? Murid baru tadi." tebak Sakura asal.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Tidak."

"Tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Sakura iseng.

"Aku memang tidak memikirkannya." elak Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayolah, aku mengenalmu tidak hanya seminggu atau dua minggu. Kau tak pernah bersikap seperti ini." Sakura bersikeras.

Sasuke mendengus, tapi kemudian ia tertawa tak tertahankan ketika Sakura menggelitikinya.

"Berhenti, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke disertai tawa.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan! Wekk…" tolak Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terus menggelitiki Sasuke.

Memang sudah kebiasaan Sakura menjahili Sasuke. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil, saling menjaga dan melindungi. Mereka selalu bersama di sekolah, baik di kelas, di kantin, di perpustakaan, atau pun di tempat area sekolah lainnya. Mereka akan berpisah jika jam sekolah usai. Dan jika hari kebetulan libur, Sasuke akan menyempatkan berkunjung ke rumah Sakura atau sebaliknya.

Kini, Sakura berlari menghindari gelitikan balasan dari Sasuke. "Kemari kau, awas kalau tertangkap. Akan kubalas kau, Sakura." teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura di koridor sekolah.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa." Sakura berseru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sekali lagi, membuat Sasuke gemas.

Siang itu, tawa dan canda menyelimuti kedua remaja SMA berbeda gender yang saling menjahili satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak peduli seberapa kuat persahabatan yang mungkin dibutuhkan bertahun-tahun untuk membangun kepercayaan…**

** dan detik untuk memusnahkannya. (Katie)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers! Kembali lagi dengan fict SasuSaku. Ini pendek banget kan? Iya, karena ini baru prolog dan chapter 1 baru akan dimulai. Nanti chapter berikutnya ga akan sependek ini kok. Untuk update, diusahakan seminggu sekali :D**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	2. Number One

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortune © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Number One

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu membuka matanya tatkala merasakan cahaya yang memaksa kedua iris teduhnya untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Ia lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Wah, sekarang tanggal 11 Mei! Mulai hari ini 'kan ada pameran bunga." seru Sakura bersemangat setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan bergegas membersihkan diri.

"Sakura-chan, cepat turun! Sarapan sudah siap," perintah suara dari lantai dasar.

Gadis beriris _emerald_ ini mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar suara ibunya. Kini ia sedang disibukkan dengan rambut _soft pink_ sebahunya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya dikucir kuda dengan memiringkan poninya dan menjatuhkan rambut yang tidak dikucir di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya. Ya, memang begitu penampilan Sakura sehari-harinya.

"Baik, kaa-_san_." sahut Sakura dari depan cermin.

Memang, walaupun keluarga Haruno termasuk keluarga berada, Mebuki tak pernah mempercayakan soal makanan pada pembantu. Ia tetap memasak sendiri makanan untuk keluarganya. Singkat kata, pembantu di keluarga Haruno hanya akan mengerjakan pekerjaan selain memasak.

Setelah selesai dengan rambutnya, Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya dan menuruni tangga. Sampai di ruang makan, ibu tersayangnya sudah menunggu.

"Kaa-_san_, nanti Sakura pulang sore." ucap Sakura ketika sedang mengambil lauk.

"Memang kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki keheranan.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti Sakura ingin mampir ke pameran bunga." balas Sakura.

"Oh, jadi pameran bunga itu sudah buka, ya?" tanya Nyonya Haruno menanggapi.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Iya, kaa-_san_. Pameran bunga ini hanya dua minggu singgah di Tokyo, aku tidak mau melewatkannya."

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan pulang larut malam." titah Haruno Mebuki pada anak tunggalnya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah."

Mebuki melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Kaa-_san_ belum melihat Sasuke dari tadi."

Sakura menghela nafas, tak biasanya Sasuke terlambat menjemputnya. Beberapa pikiran terlintas di benaknya, tapi segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. "Tak apa, kaa-_san_. Mungkin Sasuke-kun sibuk, Sakura berangkat sendiri saja. Kalau Sasuke-kun kesini, bilang saja Sakura sudah berangkat duluan." balas Sakura sambil memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebelah alis Mebuki terangkat. "Kau tidak mau menunggunya?"

"Tidak usah, kaa-_san_." tolak Sakura halus. Setelah itu Sakura berpamitan pada ibunya dan bergegas ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Yah, tak ada salahnya memakai mobil hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Haruno Kizashi yang sedang ke luar negeri pasti juga setuju.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya. Semua hal masih sama, hanya saja dia menangkap satu keanehan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah berangkat? Tumben sekali." ucap Sakura sedikit bingung. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menjemputnya?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke menggunakan kata andalannya. Beruntung Sakura dapat memahami segala arti 'hn' dari Sasuke.

Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke kemudian berucap. "Sakura, mulai besok aku tak bisa menjemputmu lagi. Tak apa 'kan?"

"Eh? Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." ucap Sakura diiringi senyum walaupun ia sedikit tak rela dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Selamat pagi!" sapa Sakura menyadari Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengarkan perbincangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!" balas Hinata hangat.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku akan duduk sebangku dengan Hinata." sela Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Um, memang kenapa?"

"Kelas kita 'kan sekarang muridnya ganjil, jadi aku memutuskan pindah tempat duduk. Satu hari denganmu, satu hari dengan Hinata. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, tak masalah." Sakura berucap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Jam pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di bangkunya. Terasa sangat berbeda sejak bangku di sebelahnya kini sudah kosong. Sepi sekali. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak pernah berbicara saat pelajaran berlangsung, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang.

Sakura mencatat materi yang diberikan Asuma-sensei. Perasaan campur aduk singgah di benaknya. Rasanya kesal ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjemputnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga sudah tak bisa lagi terus duduk sebangku dengannya. Kali ini dengan alasan kasihan, kasihan dengan Hinata. Huh, seketika Sakura merasa dinomor duakan.

_"Jika suatu saat kau menemukan pasangan hidupmu, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

_"Tidak akan, kita akan tetap bersama."_

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. Sakura, berdoalah semoga Sasuke akan menepati janjinya.

Kringg Kringg Kringg…

Suara bel memaksa Asuma-sensei untuk menghentikan kegiatan mengajarnya. Ia mengucapkan salam dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Dengan riang Sakura keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Ketika sedang mengendarai mobilnya melewati gerbang sekolah, tak sengaja ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah, sedang menunggu jemputan mungkin. Sakura lalu memberhentikan mobilnya dan membunyikan klaksonnya, Hinata menoleh.

"Hinata-chan sedang menunggu jemputan, ya?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Tidak kok," elak Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu, pacar?" goda Sakura, Hinata terdiam dan tanpa sadar bersemu.

"Sakura-chan, sudah dulu ya aku mau pulang." pamit Hinata kemudian melengos ke arah belakang. Sakura yang keheranan kenapa Hinata malah berjalan ke belakang lalu melihat belakang melalui kaca spion mobilnya.

'S 45 UKE'

"Bukankah itu mobil Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat nomor polisi yang terpasang di mobil yang dimasuki Hinata.

"Jadi, Sasuke yang mengantar Hinata pulang? Mungkinkah Sasuke tak menjemputku karena Hinata?" batin Sakura kecewa. Namun ia segera menepis prasangka yang ia tujukan pada Sasuke.

Ia tidak boleh mengekang Sasuke untuk terus bersamanya, bagaimanpun juga Sasuke juga punya hidup, dan ia cukup sadar bahwa ia hanya berperan sebagai sahabat di hidup Sasuke. Tak seharusnya ia terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi lelaki berambut model emo itu.

Setelah beberapa pikiran hinggap di benaknya, Sakura lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan ia kunjungi sore ini.

.

"Hey, pameran bunga ini lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan!" seru Sakura kagum ketika sedang mengelilingi kios-kios yang menjual berbagai macam bunga, baik bunga di pot ataupun bunga siap pakai.

Cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang mengelilingi pameran bunga, tak jarang dari mereka yang sudah menenteng pot berbunga di tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia sudah membeli bunga lili putih. Rencananya ia akan menaruh bunga lili itu di balkon kamarnya.

Setelah puas berkeliling, Sakura berinisiatif untuk pulang. Namun sebelum sempat keluar dari area pameran bunga, sesosok badut datang menghampiri Sakura yang kebetulan sedang berjalan.

"Hai gadis manis, ini bunga untukmu." ucap si badut sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima bunga itu dengan tatapan kikuk. "Em, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama gadis manis, jangan lupa mampir ke kios kami, ya!" seru badut itu renyah, Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, kertas apa ini?" tanya Sakura selagi ada kesempatan ketika ia melihat kertas yang terselip di bunganya.

"Itu bunga keberuntungan, peramal kami Chiyo yang menulisnya. Sudah ya, saya mau membagikan bunga lagi." balas si badut, Sakura melongo lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Kamu tetap yang nomor satu…_

Seketika Sakura terlonjak kaget. Perihal ini ia pikirkan terus menerus saat perjalanannya menuju pameran bunga. Beberapa jam terakhir, ia memang merasa dinomor duakan oleh Sasuke dan kini pertanyaannya seakan terjawab.

"Yeayy! Yeyeye…" teriak Sakura kegirangan. Ia lalu berlari berjingkrak-jigkrak sambil sesekali bersenandung senang.

.

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu sederhana, jika engkau tidak mampu membuatnya tertawa…**

**Cukuplah untuk membuatnya tidak terluka karena engkau. (Hamka)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers! Saya kembali dgn chapter 2 :D Semoga tidak mengecewakan, karena genre hurt/comfort semoga readers maklum kalau Sakura akan ngenes. Tapi tenang, saya SasuSakuLovers. Mustahil endingnya SasuHina XD Itu ga ada di kamus saya :)**

**Terima kasih yang review di prolog yang ancur kemaren, juga silent reader. Ini balasan reviewnya:**

**febri feven: oke ini udah dilanjut ya :)**

**Moyoshi Sara: oke ini udah dilanjut, salam kenal :)**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom: ini udah dipanjangin ya, semoga suka :)**

pinkraven**: saya gamau kasih spoiler ya, hehe. tapi perkiraan km ngga sepenuhnya bener kok :D **

Ai**: hai, makasih pendapatnya :))**

**Sekian bacotan dan curhatan yang tidak penting.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards, Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	3. Jealous

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortune © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jealous

_Baby I'm missing you lately, missing you here with me… Never let you go away, don't wanna lose you again…_

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Sakura ramah setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Sakura…" panggil suara dari seberang sana, senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa telepon malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang Hinata." sahut Sasuke langsung pada intinya. Ya, Sasuke memang tidak suka basa-basi.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Wah, benar 'kan kau menyukai Hinata-chan?" Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar prediksi Sakura.

"_Ok_! _Ok_! Kembali ke topikmu. Menurutku Hinata baik, yah… walaupun aku belum terlalu mengenalnya." balas Sakura dengan mantap.

"Begitu menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, Sakura mengiyakan.

"Apakah aku dan Hinata cocok?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sebagai sepasang kekasih kurasa."

"Ya!" jawab Sakura meyakinkan.

"Hn, terima kasih. Selamat malam, Sakura." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura lalu meletakkan ponselnya setelah meyakini bahwa sambungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke sudah terputus.

.

Mentari pagi muncul dari ufuk timur bersama dengan hangatnya cahaya. Suara nyanyian burung yang terdengar nyaring kembali menyeruak. Seorang gadis manis bersurai merah jambu tengah berjalan di koridor dengan langkah yang terkesan santai. Ya, terlalu pagi untuk terburu-buru.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia meletakkan tasnya di kursinya.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun berangkat pagi lagi! " seru Sakura riang ketika melihat tas ransel yang ia yakini milik Sasuke berada di samping bangkunya.

Setelah itu, Sakura berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah untuk menemukan Sasuke. Beberapa menit tak menemukan Sasuke, Sakura yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan lelaki berambut pirang jabrik segera menanyakannya.

"Naruto, kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Teme di perpustakaan." jawab Naruto cepat.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, _arigatou_!"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju perpustakaan. Ketika sampai di ambang pintu perpustakaan, Sakura segera melengos masuk.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak mengaja-oh?!" Sakura spontan memotong kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang duduk bersebelahan sambil membaca buku.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dengan wajah yang kusut. Terkesan kurang suka dengan kedatangan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku akan pergi!"

Setelah itu Sakura kembali berlari, berlari menuju taman sekolah. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin sendiri, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ia bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Sakura tak suka melihat Sasuke duduk dengan Hinata seperti tadi. Baru saja ia bahagia karena hari ini Sasuke duduk sebangku dengannya, tapi kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir ketika melihat Sasuke dan Hinata di perpustakaan. Memang, tak ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan Sasuke kecuali dirinya. Setidaknya itu sebelum Hyuuga Hinata masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

Siapa yang salah? Entahlah.

Mendadak ia merasa diasingkan oleh Sasuke. Belum lagi raut wajah yang Sasuke pasang ketika ia datang ke perpustakaan. Benar-benar bukan raut wajah yang pantas dipasang di depan sahabat.

'Apakah aku cemburu?' inner Sakura bertanya.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Aku dan Sasuke adalah sahabat dan akan tetap seperti itu.' Sakura meyakinkan dirinya.

Tett Tett Tett…

Bunyi bel yang nyaring memaksa Haruno Sakura untuk beranjak dari lamunannya. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki kelas. Tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa kesal dan tak suka kembali menyeruak di benaknya ketika melihat Sasuke yang memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata.

Percuma saja Sasuke duduk sebangku dengannya, tetap saja perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis indigo di belakangnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau dari mana?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Taman." jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan terlihat kurang baik?" tanya Hinata lagi, Sakura terdiam. "Apa Sakura-chan sakit?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi, Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata! Bisakah kau diam?" bentak Sakura, Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sasuke jengah, ia lalu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Sakura! Kau ini kenapa, eh? Hinata bertanya baik-baik padamu tapi kau malah membentaknya, dia peduli padamu." bentak Sasuke.

"Em, Sasuke-kun. Tidak apa-apa." ucap Hinata menenangkan. "Mungkin Sakura-chan sedang banyak pikiran."

"Tapi dia keterlaluan," geram Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Maaf." ucap Sakura lemah sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan." sahut Hinata diiringi senyum. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi Sakura.

Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ketiga remaja itu. Saat pelajaran pun tidak ada yang saling bertegur.

"Sakura-chan, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Hinata malu-malu ketika jam pelajaran telah berakhir, Sakura terdiam sejenak.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu."

Hinata lalu menggandeng Sakura menuju kantin, sampai di sana ia membelikan Sakura minuman dingin dan lekas memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata, Sakura mendongak.

"Ya?"

"Emm…" Hinata tampak sulit untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Katakan saja." ucap Sakura.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku suka Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, ia menatap langsung wajah Hinata, wajah gadis itu sudah memerah.

"Kau harus berusaha, _ganbatte_!" ujar Sakura menyemangati.

Hinata manggut-manggut. "_Ha'i_, aku akan berusaha!"

"Oh ya, aku ingin menitipkan ini. Untuk Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata sembari menyodorkan kantong plastik yang entah apa isinya kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Lebih baik kau berikan sendiri padanya, biar lebih spesial."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." sahut Hinata bersemangat.

.

Semilir angin sore menerpa dedaunan yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan tanah. Seorang gadis beriris _emerald_ memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di parkiran pameran bunga. Ia lalu turun dan segera berjalan menuju salah satu kios di pameran itu. Sesampainya di kios yang ia tuju, Sakura menghampiri badut yang kemarin memberinya setangkai bunga.

Entah atas dasar apa tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang terselip pada bunga kemarin itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuknya.

"Ehm, boleh kudapatkan satu bunga lagi?" tanya Sakura sungkan.

"Kau harus membayar untuk bunga keberuntungan ini, gadis manis." jawab si badut dengan ramah, Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya! Aku akan membayarnya." Sakura terenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Ini, untukmu." ujar badut berbaju polkadot sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, dan ini uangnya." ucap Sakura sambil memberikan sehelai uang kertas.

Sakura menghirup sejenak wangi bunga mawar yang kini berada di tangannya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kertas yang terselip dan membukanya perlahan.

_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin…_

'Begitukah? Benarkah aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, sahabatku sendiri?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bila kegagalan itu bagai hujan, dan keberhasilan bagaikan matahari…**

**Maka butuh keduanya untuk melihat pelangi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers! Akhirnya bisa update tepat waktu :D Untuk PC belum bisa update karena saya kena WB terus. Bawaannya cuma pengen nonton anime-_- Chapter ini juga gabisa panjang karena udah stuck. Pokoknya minta tanggapan dari readers demi perbaikan chapter mendatang ^_^**

**Terima kasih buat yang review di chap sebelumnya. Ini balasan reviewnya:**

**reza. oktaviani: Oke, ini udah lanjut loh. Review lagi ya :D**

**Mushi kara-chan: Hoho, halo Mushi-chan. Ini udah lanjut ya, kayaknya ga ada deh yg bikin Sasukenya cemburu._. Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :)**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom: Terima kasih sudah suka :3 Oke, ini udah lanjut ya :) **

**febri feven: Oke, ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**Akira Fly: Engga tu, itu hak saya dong mau gimanain cerita ini :')**

Tsusui: **Halo, ini udah update loh XD Kayaknya Sasuke ga akan dibikin cemburu deh, cukup Sakura aja. Tapi semoga ga mengecewakan ya :)**

Guest: **Hehe, menurut kamu gitu ya? Berarti sama dong^^ Engga, aku usahain fict ini akan ada kata 'END' XD **

sa-chan: **Oke, ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**Makasih juga buat silent reader yang sepertinya ada(?) Sekian curhatan dan bacotan yang tidak penting.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	4. Broken Heart

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortune © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Broken Heart

"Sial! Aku pasti terlambat," umpat Sakura saat ia menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dasar. Hari ini dia bangun kesiangan, yah… mungkin karena dia tidur terlalu larut. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuruni tangga sambil membenarkan letak tasnya.

Ketika menginjak anak tangga terakhir, tanpa sengaja Sakura mendengar percakapan ibunya di telepon. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar obrolan ibunya itu.

"Berikan yang terbaik. Baiklah, saya mengerti. Ya. Terima kasih."

KLIK

Haruno Mebuki meletakkan teleponnya ke tempat semula. Sementara itu, Sakura memandangi gerak-gerik ibunya dengan curiga. Dia merasa aneh melihat gelagat ibunya ketika bertelepon tadi, rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Kaa-_san_, ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Oh, Sa-Sakura! Kau sudah siap berangkat, ya?" tanya Mebuki beralibi.

"Ya, Sakura memang mau berangkat. Dan apa yang ibu bicarakan di telepon?" Sakura kembali bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ibunya.

Mebuki mengelap keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. "Tidak ada, itu urusan… ya, urusan pekerjaan."

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Aduh, Sakura kenapa kamu tidak perca- Ah, sudah hampir jam 7, kamu bisa terlambat!" pekik Haruno Mebuki setelah melirik jam dinding, ia lalu mendorong punggung Sakura untung keluar dari rumah.

"_Oke, oke,_" Sakura menahan berat badannya dan berbalik menghadap ibunya. "Aku berangkat dulu, kaa-_san_."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, hendak pamit. Ia lalu mencium tangan ibunya, dan tanpa diduga Haruno Mebuki malah mencium keningnya. "Kaa-_san_ mencintaimu, sekarang cepat berangkat."

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Tokyo yang cukup ramai. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap ibunya.

'Tak biasanya kaa-_san_ bersikap seperti itu.'

Sakura membatin bingung. 'Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.'

Tak terasa mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, Sakura kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Ia turun dan berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat hari ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura mengetuk pintu kelasnya beberapa kali, ia lalu memutar kenop pintu itu dan masuk ke kelas.

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau terlambat?" seru salah seorang murid di kelas itu, Sakura kemudian melihat sekeliling dan ternyata Naruto lah yang memanggilnya.

Sakura berjalan ke bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto, "Naruto, kenapa tidak ada yang mengajar?" tanyanya setelah menyadari tak ada guru di dalam kelasnya.

"Kakashi-sensei sakit," sahut Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei sakit jadi dia tidak bisa mengajar. Beruntung sekali kau," tambah Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Oh ya, kok kamu terlambat? Kamu tidak berangkat bersama Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang tidak."

"Mereka akrab sekali ya," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung mengikuti arah pandang Kiba, ternyata Kiba sedang asik mengamati Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang bercanda riang.

'Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali setiap aku melihat mereka berdua?' inner Sakura bertanya.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Hinata, ia lalu meneruskan obrolannya dengan Naruto dan Kiba.

.

Sakura terdiam di kamarnya, ia duduk termenung di atas ranjang sambil memeluk lututnya. Jujur saat ini ia merasa dilema, sangat. Rasa sesak menjalar di rongga dadanya sekali lagi saat ia melihat Sasuke duduk berdua dengan Hinata di taman tadi.

"Benar, aku mencintainya." Sakura bergumam. Kini ia sadar, ia mencintai lelaki itu. Ia tidak suka melihat lelaki itu dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, ia juga tidak suka jika lelaki itu lebih memperhatikan wanita lain daripada dirinya. Ada yang lebih penting, ia sedih melihat lelaki Uchiha itu jauh dari dirinya. Ia merindukannya.

Hening.

Tak ada apa pun yang terdengar di ruangan tiga kali meter itu kecuali suara jarum jam yang bergerak memutar. Sesekali Sakura menoleh ke luar jendela, ia dapat melihat halaman luas rumahnya. Ia jadi teringat saat dulu ia bermain air bersama Sasuke. Dulu… entah berapa tahun yang lalu.

Betapa mirisnya jika ia membandingkan hubungan dulu dan sekarang dengan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke dihubungi, jawabannya akan selalu sama, karena Hinata.

_"Aku sibuk, aku sedang pergi bersama Hinata."_

_"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku sedang menemani Hinata belajar."_

_"Hinata sakit, aku harus menemaninya."_

Mengingat jawaban Sasuke membuat hatinya sakit. Sebegitu berharganya dia untukmu, Sasuke? Sepertinya akan jahat sekali jika Sakura mencintai Sasuke padahal dia jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, terus menerus memendam perasaan ini membuatnya sakit dan tersiksa.

"Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Sakura langsung mengambil jaketnya di almari dan memakainya. Ia lalu keluar dari rumahnya. Usai mengeluarkan mobilnya yang kebetulan sudah ia masukkan di garasi sepulang sekolah tadi, Sakura melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa pikiran masih hinggap di benak Sakura. Ia yakin keputusannya ini benar dan itu memang yang seharusnya ia lakukan, tapi ia tak cukup mengerti apakah apa yang dilakukannya ini adil atau tidak. Ia tahu jika ia melakukan ini pasti Hinata akan sedih mengingat Hinata yang mencintai lelaki Uchiha itu.

Tak cukup waktu yang lama, mobil yang Sakura kendarai sudah memasuki gerbang rumah Sasuke, ia menghentikan mobilnya di halaman dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah lelaki berambut biru dongker itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke-kun! Ini aku Sakura," seru Sakura dari luar agar Sasuke dapat mengenali kedatangannya.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah muncul dari balik pintu. Dia mengenakan celana _jeans_ selutut dan kaos hitam polos, apa pun itu Sasuke selalu terlihat tampan untuk Sakura. Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang dia sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan rupawan.

"Sakura, aku mau meminjam buku tulis matematikamu."

Sasuke langsung berucap begitu melihat Sakura berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura malah terus terdiam sambil menatap dalam-dalam iris _onyx _miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar, atau lebih tepatnya gugup. Sakura meremas rok bawahannya, kebetulan dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi sambil memicingkan matanya. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Tiba-tiba mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, itu seketika membuat Sasuke heran tapi ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan menanti kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu dan aku takut untuk mengatakannya padamu." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Entah sejak kapan _liquid _itu lolos dari mata indah Sakura, ia sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Tapi aku tahu sekarang bahwa, hal yang paling penting yang seharusnya kulakukan dan pertama kali seharusnya kulakukan yaitu mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa… aku mencintaimu." Sakura berucap lalu memberikan bunga mawar merah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima bunga mawar itu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat _shock_ berat, bagaimana pun Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa sahabat kecilnya itu menyukainya?

Air mata Sakura kembali menetes saat Sasuke menerima bunga pemberiannya, sekali lagi ia mengusap air matanya dan tanpa sadar matanya menangkap tulisan yang terukir pada gelang yang Sasuke kenakan.

_Hinata cinta Sasuke_

Ketika Sasuke menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang berubah drastis, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan menemukan bahwa Sakura sedang menatap ukiran di gelangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hinata," Sakura memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Dan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ragu, ia takut sekali jika itu memang kebenarannya.

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam iris _emerald_ milik Sakura dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Menyadari akan hal itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Kapan?"

"Baru siang tadi," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-kun sekarang bersama, haha…" Sakura berucap diiringi tawa getir yang sarat akan kesedihan. "Kalian berdua cocok!" ucapnya diringi air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari iris teduhnya.

Sasuke menatap lurus Sakura, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih melihat sahabat merah jambunya ini.

"Haha…" Sakura menepuk lengan Sasuke, "Semoga kalian bahagia." Ia lalu berbalik sambil menutup mulutnya dan–

BRUK!

Dia terjatuh di halaman rumah Sasuke dengan menjadikan lutut dan telapak tangan sebagai tumpuannya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke spontan ketika melihat Sakura terjatuh, ia hendak membantu Sakura untuk berdiri namun Sakura menolaknya. "Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia membetulkan bawahannya yang kusut.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke, ia masih menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Cocok sekali." Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan langsung berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Jujur untuk saat ini Sasuke khawatir dengan gadis itu.

Sakura menyatukan ujung jari jempol dan telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran, menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak ingin berbalik lagi, ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis.

.

_Sakit hati datang pada sesorang tanpa pandang bulu. Siapa pun dirimu, kau pasti cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya…_

Tes

Tes

Itulah kalimat yang tertulis di bunga keberuntungan yang ia dapat. Tanpa diminta, air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Kenapa hidup memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku tapi aku lebih baik mencintai dan terluka, daripada bersembunyi ketakutan dalam hidup tanpa cinta. Karena cinta memang tidak menjamin kebahagiaan, tetapi…**

**Tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Bunuh saya, bunuh :( Kenapa chap ini bersambung dengan begitu gajenya? Huwaa~ Entahlah, yang jelas saya cuma memenuhi update satu minggu walaupun ini telat 2 hari sih #dibakar. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika chap ini bikin emosi karena feelnya ga kerasa. Oh ya, scene terakhir SasuSaku author kutip dari First Love (CLTCL) walaupun dibuat beda :D Keren kan? :p**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Ini balasan reviewnya:**

**Floral White: Salam kenal juga :) Oke, terima kasih. Di chap ini hurt/comfortnya udah kerasa belum?**

**Mushi kara-chan: Iya, Mushi. Sasukenya digigit aja biar mampus #digebuksasu. Oh ya, chap ini udah panjangan belum?**

**NaraGirlz: Hehe, terima kasih. Saya sudah mengabaikan dia kok :)**

**Febri Feven: Oke, ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**Akira Fly: Yap, terima kasih :)**

**UchiHersia: Terima kasih sudah review 3x :) Walaupun apa hayo? #digantung. Hmm, ikutin terus aja ya biar tahu :p**

De Chan:** Salam kenal, hehe makasih :D Hurtnya cukup sampe situ ya, ga tega gitu kasian Saku nya, ini udah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan :)**

ravenpink:** Hmm… di rencana sih ga ada murid pindahan lagi takutnya nanti jadi aneh gitu ada murid pindahan mulu. Tapi, pasti ada kok yang bikin Sasuke cemburu. Tunggu aja ya :)**

**Nawaki Riji: Spesial kamu udah dibales PM :***

**Ser-Chan3: Hehe, makasih ya udah suka XD Pasti happy ending SasuSaku kok :) Ini udah lanjut ya :D**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom: Iya, Hinata ngeselin ya #ditendanghinata. Ada sih chap depan bakal muncul, ini udah update ya :)**

**Sekian curhatan dan bacotan yang tidak penting. **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	5. Tears

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fortune © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tears

Sakura terdiam, tangannya tergerak untuk meremas selembar kertas yang berada di genggamannya. Jangan bertanya, tentu saja dia kesal dan sedih sekali mengetahui Sasuke sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Bukankah berarti sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya?

"Yo, Sakura! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura menoleh pada asal suara dan mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Setelah membuka isi kertas tadi, Sakura memang langsung berlari menuju taman yang tak jauh dari pameran bunga, ia lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu. Siapa yang menyangka dia malah bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Ya, ini memang aku." Naruto berucap lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Sakura. Beruntung Naruto bukan termasuk lelaki yang peka, jadi dia tidak menyadari jejak air mata yang ada di pipi putih Sakura.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura heran. Pasalnya, Naruto tak terlihat bersama siapa pun, jadi untuk apa sore-sore begini dia jalan-jalan di taman?

"Aku bosan dan kudengar ada pameran bunga, jadi…" Kalimat Naruto terpotong ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya.

"Naruto! Biasanya 'kan perempuan yang suka bunga," sambar Sakura seenaknya.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng cepat, "Kau ini, makanya dengarkan kalau aku bicara. Bibiku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dan beliau menyerahkan masalah dekorasi padaku. Sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku mencoba untuk melihat-lihat dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Kau tidak bilang sih," ucap Sakura diiringi tawa kecil. Naruto melemparkan _death glare_ pada sahabat merah jambunya.

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara, Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

Sakura kembali tertawa medengar ucapan Naruto. "Haha, baiklah-baiklah, aku salah."

Hening.

Setelah tawa Sakura berhenti, hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya. Entah kenapa baik Naruto maupun Sakura telah hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto berucap seakan memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura, mau ke pameran?" ajak Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke pameran yang tak jauh dari taman tempat mereka duduk.

"Aku sudah ke sana tadi," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tadi ke sana sendirian 'kan? Sekarang kau bersamaku, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto hangat.

Sakura terdiam, tidak berkata sepatah kata pun untuk menanggapi tawaran Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura, ia melihat Sakura sedang memandangi sehelai kertas yang entah apa tulisannya.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto.

"Hm?" ucap Sakura menanggapi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita ke pameran!" ajak Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto sebelum sempat membuang helaian kertas tadi.

"Nah, begitu dong!" ujar Naruto senang, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

.

Semilir angin malam menembus kulit gadis bersurai merah muda. Kini, Sakura sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di area pameran bunga sendirian. Ia sudah lelah mengelilingi pameran bunga ini, dan sialnya Naruto belum juga puas. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto sampai laki-laki jabrik itu puas dengan duduk sambil melihat kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju tempat Sakura duduk.

"Naruto, kau ini lama sekali. Aku menunggumu 25 menit!" ucap Sakura kesal.

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, maaf. Tapi aku sudah dapat kartu nama beberapa tempat dekorasi yang baik."

"Sudah? Tahu begini mendingan aku pulang duluan, ayo pulang!" ucap Sakura ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Temani aku makan es krim dulu, kau ini pelit sekali."

Sakura terpaksa duduk saat Naruto menepuk kursi di sampingnya seakan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk duduk.

Sakura mendengus. "Huh, terserah kau saja lah!"

"Nah, ini es krimmu." Naruto memberikan es krim berwarna _pink_ yang Sakura pastikan adalah rasa _strawberry_.

"Kau tahu betul yang aku suka," ucap Sakura setelah menerima es krim yang Naruto berikan padanya.

.

Malam ini tepatnya pukul 7, Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tak terlalu setuju dengan ajakan Hinata itu, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya sedang tidak fokus dan dia terlanjur mengatakan 'ya' pada ajakan Hinata.

Sebut saja ini berkencan karena ini adalah momen pertama kali Sasuke dan Hinata berdua di taman. Tapi entah kenapa, pikiran Sasuke malah melayang kemana-mana. Dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang saat Sakura menyatakan perasaan padanya. Pikiran itu mengusiknya terus-menerus, dia masih tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh arti. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa melamun?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke membalas dengan singkatnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pameran yang cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Ahh, aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke pameran, Sasuke-kun?" tawar Hinata setelah menyamankan posisi kepalanya.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk," simpul Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba tertarik untuk mengunjungi pameran itu, seperti ada magnet yang menariknya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar tanggapan kekasihnya, "Ya sudah, ayo!" Setelah itu, Hinata langsung menggadeng tangan Sasuke dan berlari-lari kecil menuju pameran bunga itu.

Sesampainya di pameran bunga, Hinata melihat-lihat berbagai macam bunga sambil sesekali mencium aromanya. Menurutnya, bunga bisa mengembalikan mood yang sudah jelek.

Jika Hinata menikmati kunjungannya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke, dia tetap dengan tampang datar andalannya. Sesekali dia menolehkan tatapannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ingatlah, sesuatu yang menarik bagimu belum tentu menarik bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ya, sebentar lagi setelah aku menerima kembaliannya." Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya, kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

"Aku sudah selesai," sahut Hinata setelah menerima kembalian atas bunga yang dibelinya.

"Baiklah, kuantar pulang."

Hinata menautkan alisnya, "Pulang? Kita bahkan belum ada 15 menit di sini."

"Kau sudah selesai 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita pulang tapi setelah aku mendapatkan es krim itu," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk pedagang es krim yang tak jauh darinya.

"Terserah kau saja lah," jawab Sasuke.

"_Oke_, tunggu di sini!" sahut Hinata dan langsung berlari menghampiri sang penjual es krim.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali di hadapan Sasuke sambil menenteng dua es krim, satu di kanan dan satu di kiri. "Ini untukku dan ini untuk Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata sambil memberikan es krim coklat yang semula berada di tangan kanannya.

"Hn, terima kasih."

Hinata tersenyum senang. "Ayo Sasuke-kun, kita pulang!" ajak Hinata dan langsung mengaitkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi es krim yang sesekali dicicipi dan bunga yang dia beli.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari area pameran, tanpa sengaja iris _onyx _Sasuke menangkap sosok sahabat merah jambunya yang sedang duduk berdua di kursi panjang dengan sosok pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa berhenti?"

"…"

Tanpa menanggapi sedikit pun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan Naruto, tangannya tergerak untuk menjatuhkan es krim yang ia pegang ketika dia melihat Sakura dan Naruto memakan es krim bersama.

PLUK!

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa es krimnya dijatuhkan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku tidak sengaja," dustanya.

"Baiklah, aku belikan lagi ya?" tawar Hinata dan beranjak, namun tidak berhasil ketika Sasuke menahannya.

"Tidak usah, langsung pulang saja," tolak Sasuke.

"Terus es krimnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera makan es krim."

.

"Sasuke-kun, mampirlah di rumahku sebentar. Sepertinya kau kurang sehat," usul Hinata khawatir. Pasalnya, sudah dua kali Sasuke hampir menabrak saat mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Hinata. Beruntung mereka bisa selamat.

Sasuke terdiam, pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Suasana hatinya saat ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Hn," balas Sasuke kelewat singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan masuk ke rumah Hinata. Tidak ada sambutan apa pun karena memang Hinata tinggal sendirian.

"Duduklah di sini, aku akan buatkan minuman hangat," ucap Hinata dan berlalu, sepertinya menuju ke dapur. Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mengamati sekeliling, namun pada akhirnya dia juga mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Selang beberapa menit, Hinata kembali dengan membawa secangkir minuman hangat untuk Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, ini untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa, "Oh, rupanya dia kelelahan."

Gadis beriris putih bak mutiara itu duduk di samping Sasuke dan memposisikan kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya. Senyum indah terpatri di wajahnya tatkala irisnya mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya yang damai.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sasuke entah sadar atau tidak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata meyakini bahwa pernyataan Sasuke adalah untuknya. Ia lalu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Apa?" ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Sakura setelah sampai di dalam rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura-chan." Mebuki menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada koper-koper yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura menatap ibunya dengan heran, "Kaa-_san_ mau ke mana?"

"Dengarkan kaa-_san_, Sakura. Kaa-_san_ harus pergi ke Osaka sekarang juga," jawab Mebuki setelah menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Sakura dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia yakin kali ini ibunya ini berkata serius. Padahal yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah keluarganya.

Mebuki mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Sakura, "Ayahmu sakit keras, ibu harus menangani perusahaan di Osaka."

"A-ayah?" tanya Sakura ragu. "Kenapa kaa-_san_ tidak bilang padaku? Tadi pagi kaa-_san_ berbohong 'kan?"

"Iya, kaa-_san_ minta maaf. Sekarang kaa-_san_ harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik," Mebuki menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kaa-_san_ mencintaimu."

Setelah itu, hanya suara deru mobil yang semakin lama semakin menjauh yang dapat Sakura mendengar. Kini lengkap sudah penderitaannya. "Sakura sayang kaa-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku lebih baik kau sakiti dengan sebuah kebenaran, tapi jangan kau sayangi aku dengan kebohongan. Karena…**

**Cinta yang sesungguhnya dibutuhkan kejujuran meski sangat menyakitkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers, curhat dikit boleh? Waktu tahu chap ini udah selesai, rasanya lega banget tapi… tiba-tiba author amatir ini nyadar kalok ternyata scene bunga keberuntungannya ga ada alias kelupaan. Seketika author ini langsung galau dan curhat ga jelas ke Nawaki Riji tapi dia sebel sendiri karena ga dibales-bales #greget /diinjek.**

**Intinya aja deh, maaf banget di chap ini ga ada scene bunga keberuntungan, demiapapun author lupa. Pokoknya chap selanjutnya scene bunga keberuntungannya double ya :D Sekali lagi maaf. Oh ya, ini update terakhir saya sebelum hiatus panjang untuk fokus UN, doain ya :) #pundung. Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, ini balasannya:**

Guest**: Bukan terinsiprasi, itu memang sengaja dikutip walaupun ada yang berbeda. Udah author taruh di author note loh *ketauangakbacaauthornote* Iya, harus ngenes karena ini hurt :D**

**Nawaki Riji: Iya, tau kok tau :) Iya, remukin aja :D Bukan gitu, kalok gelangnya Hinata ukirannya Sasuke cinta Hinata, biar adil gitu #dilindes. Loh, padahal chap 4 malah yang paling panjang loh._. Ini udah lanjut ya XD**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom: Hai, ini udah update ya :)**

**Febri Feven: Hai, ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**mamanix: Hehe, klise ya? Tapi makasih loh udah suka :)**

**sakumayu: Bukan terinspirasi, scene terakhir SasuSaku memang sengaja dikutip walaupun ada yang berbeda. Udah author taruh di author note loh *ketauangakbacaauthornote* Makasih udah suka :)**

**namikaze immah-chan sapphire: Hai immah-chan, salam kenal :) Iya, remukin aja :D Nah, kita sama! SasuHina haters *toss. Hayo, ketauan ga baca author note kan? Secene terakhir SasuSaku memang sengaja dikutip walaupun ada yang berbeda. Ini udah update ya :)**

ravenblossom**: Bukan terinspirasi, scene terakhir SasuSaku memang sengaja dikutip walaupun ada yang berbeda. Udah author taruh di author note loh *ketauangakbacaauthornote* kan? :D**

De chan**: Hehe, makasih ya :) Ini udah update ya :)**

Hanzi Ichiro**: Hai, salam kenal Hanzi-san. Makasih udah suka :) Iya, scene terakhir SasuSaku memang sengaja dikutip walaupun ada yang berbeda. Udah author taruh di author note loh *ketauangakbacaauthornote* Ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**Mushi kara-chan: Masa sih, padahal malah yang paling panjang loh. Pasti happy ending kok, ini udah lanjut :) Hehe, gapapa. Aku malah seneng :D**

**Hyoudou Nozomi: Hehe, makasih :) Ini udah lanjut ya :) Ini udah ketauan kan Mebuki-san di chap ini?**

**widii yanti 9: -_- Ganteng apanya? Nasibnya begitulah :')**

ravenpink**: Hai, ini udah update ya :) Sasuke udah cemburu kan? :p**

anonim**: Menarik? Hehe, makasih :)**

**Kiyouko Akane: Iya, gapapa :) Makasih udah suka :) Ini udah lebih panjang belum?**

anonim**: Ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**avinazliev15: Makasih :) Ini udah update ya :)**

Chika**: Hai, Chika-chan. Makasih udah suka :) Sakura memang ngenes karena ini hurt :D Ehh, rencana awal memang seperti itu, tapi Naruto aja ya, Gaara gausah ikutan :p Ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**Akhirnya selesai juga… Boleh jujur? Jari keriting._.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
